Dante (The Walking Dead)
Dante is a character and antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. Initially, he is seen as a doctor for Alexandria Safe-Zone, only to be revealed to be a spy for the Whisperers, sent by the leader of the group named Alpha. He is a major antagonist in the first half of the tenth season. He first appeared in the episode "Lines We Cross". In the comic series, he is a hero and lives at the Hilltop Colony. He was portrayed by Juan Javier Cardenas. Personality He first appeared to be somewhat arrogant and vain due to his high-value profession and even comparing to himself to a god. He seems to sometimes joke around in inappropriate moments. Despite this, he is a capable doctor who is ready to help people in need and has a compassionate nature when he helped Siddiq over his PTSD, even offering him a drink and talking to him about his traumatic experiences in the military. However, he is soon revealed to be a merciless killer and a duplicitous member of the Whispers. But it is unknown if his passion nature is true or just an act, but he did seem to care about Siddiq, regretting killing him and outright didn't want to kill him. Biography Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Dante's life before the outbreak, at some point, he became an army medic stationed in Fallujah, Iraq. One day, after losing everyone in his squadron, he blames himself for their deaths because of being in and out of VA hospitals and later suffered from PTSD. Post-Apocalypse Years later during the outbreak, he joined the Whispers. During the fair attendees, Dante, Alpha, and other Whispers were present at the barn where they kidnap residents from the Kingdom and were brutally murdered by Alpha, while forcing Siddiq to watch them die. After the blizzard, Dante was sent by Alpha to Alexandria as a spy due to his loyalty and Lydia does not know him and sabotaging the community from the inside the safe-zone. Dante wanders in the woods from walkers until he meets up with a group of survivors and pretends to be in need of a rescue. Later, they are encountered by Alexandria residents and are brought into the community. Dante was offered as a doctor to avoid suspicion from the community while acting as a spy. He spends the next couple of months giving intel to Alpha within the safe-zone. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" In the infirmary, he informs Siddiq, who was suffering from hallucinations and PTSD, that his baby is crying. Siddiq tells him that he's fine. Dante jokes and says, "We're like gods in the apocalypse", being the two of them being doctors. The next day, Dante is seen among the Alexandria residents who arrive at the crash site to help to put the fire out. He then helps an injured Oceanside man and other survivors who were suffering from minor burns and smoke inhalation. "Ghosts" While discussing about the incoming waves of walkers, Dante listens to the council as Michonne decides that she and a small group will meet Alpha at the border to works things out. During at night, he and Siddiq tends Carol's wounds and notices Siddiq's shaking and tells him he'll do it. At dawn, Dante brings Siddiq a drink and tells him about his time being a field medic during combat in Iraq. Saying he understands what he is going through, having PTSD himself after losing his entire military squad which caused him to blame himself for their deaths. "Silence The Whispers" Alpha orders Dante to paints graffiti all over the walls and streets of Alexandria at night in order to make the community paranoid and put fear among the residents. The next day at night, Dante is seen at the infirmary treating an injured Lydia and bandaging her after being attacked by Gage, Margo, and Alfred. After Eugene goes back to the Hilltop, Dante sabotages the water pumps in Alexandria, causing the residents to fall sick from the unknowingly drinking contaminated water and as a result turning some of the community weak. "What It Always Is" Dante radios Siddiq to keep him updated and tells him that everything is under control with only having Rosita got caught a bug, but nothing serious. He also asked to bring Carol to the radio. "Bonds" Dante is seen treating sick residents in the infirmary and checking them up. He later informs Siddiq about more residents have come down with sickness, but believe to be nothing serious. He tells Siddiq to spend the day off with Coco and makes a joke about walking on Rosita but is reminded by Siddiq about boundaries. Afterward, Dante treats more sick residents by himself. When Siddiq arrives with a sick Rosita, Dante is berated for letting things get out of hand and then helps him prepare herbal medications. At night, Dante checks on the patients and Siddiq arrives to apologizes for his outburst earlier, understanding his concerns and laugh it off about the incident. "Open Your Eyes" When Siddiq and Dante are called to the cell to treat an injured Whisperer who was kept as a hostage for questioning. The Whisperer recognizes Dante, who tells him not to try anything and suggests for Siddiq to leave while he stays and tends the Whisperer. While treating his wounds, he poisons him with hemlock plants to prevent his real identity from being exposed. Dante and the others at the cell leave to help the Whisperer who was convulsing. Dante spits blood onto the Whisperer's shoulder before dying from the poison. Siddiq finds a jar of hemlock and accuses Dante of killing the prisoner, but he quickly lies to the doctor saying he was responsible for packing it. Later, he heads to the infirmary and kills Cheryl and digs a grave for, Siddiq meets him and lies to him again saying he's going to inform him afterward. Later at night, Dante confronts Siddiq and explains that everything was going to be okay and calling Alexandria a safe place, before declaring Siddiq as a friend. However, when Dante starts clicking his tongue, this triggers Siddiq about the beheadings and realized he was the one forcing him to watch his friends die. He finds out about his identity and fought in the room as Siddiq reaches for the machete, but failed as Dante tackles him to the ground and chokes him to death. Dante screams he didn't want to kill him until Siddiq falls dead after being choke by the Whisperer. "The World Before" In a flashback, Alpha complements Dante for his actions on the night at the barn and tells him for his next task. He joins a group of survivors and leads them to Alexandria, then treated by Siddiq. In the present, Dante regrets what he has done to Siddiq and pulls out a knife to stab Siddiq. But Rosita walks in to look for Siddiq, only finding Dante standing over Siddiq's corpse. As Rosita and Dante have a short conversation, Siddiq reanimates, Rosita tries to escape but is attacked by Dante, but gets the upper and stabs him in the shoulder and puts down Siddiq before beating Dante unconscious. The next day, Gabriel enters the jail cell and confronts Dante, visibly angry at the prisoner for being aa spy for the Whisperers and killing Siddiq, whom he loved liked a brother While having a short and tense conversation, Gabriel pulls out a knife and uses it to stab Dante in the shoulder. Gabriel then gets pushed up against by Dante, but is stabbed multiple times by the priest until he dies. He is put down and burned before reanimating. Navigation Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Image Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Spy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Fighters Category:Saboteurs Category:Murderer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deceased Category:Remorseful